Destiny Never Dies
by Juniper'sDragon
Summary: It's been three months since the Kishin has been killed. DWMA gets a strange new student who seems to be hiding a secret that could affect them all. A familiar face comes along, threatening to show her true side. Will she tell them or continue being hidden behind an innocent mask? (Ignore that Maka/Soul are the only characters shown, but there will be couples among the main eight)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just another Newbie**

"So this is the place?" A sixteen year old questions as she stands in the desert looking up at the skull covered black, red and white city before her. The girl wore regular black converse that has checkered purpled lacing. Her dark, jean shorts reached over her knees with a folded ending. Her top was a regular white tank that had a tear to her left-front, and she had a black leather jacket over it with the bottom torn like a fire's flames. She had long, black hair with a thick braid to her right, two small braids from both sides of her head tied back and dropped down into one, and an odd purple star on her bangs. Her purple scarf wrapped twice around her neck and dropped down above her knee. Her skin was mildly tanned, and the most intriguing thing was the icy tipped, turquoise eyes and cat like pupils in her stare.

"I hope this place won't be boring. Except, the skulls shown around this town look promising." She chuckled, thinking about what could make this place look so strange. She confidently strolled into town, seeing nice people smiling and going on with their busy lives. "This place seems okay, I just hope more exciting stuff comes along." She grinned at this thought, hoping to kill every pre-Kishin with her own blade.

"Hey guys check it out!" A man whispers to a group of guys huddled in the corner of an alley, each of them having a tattoo on either neck or face and long, dark cloaks over their shoulders. "Look, that chick over there with the purple star! She's a cute one eh?" "Your right!" One of the men walks up and catches a glimpse of her, "She's actually the one we've been looking for…" An evil smile curves upon each of their faces as they stare at the teen walking by.

The girl soon reaches the middle of the town and approaches a large number of steps. "Just my luck…" She gave a sigh and runs up the stairs fast. She stops as soon as she got on the last step, and stared at the huge building in front of her. "Here goes nothing." She thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, approaching the front doors.

"HAHAH THE GREAT GOD HAS WON YET AGAIN ANOTHER BATTLE HAHAHAHAHA!" Blackstar bragged to no one in particular as he walked the hallways of DWMA to his class with Pr. Stein. His hands fold behind his head as he thought of another victory to his claim. He then turned a corner and bumped into someone, making them fall back.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her forehead at the impact with Blackstar. "Watch where your-"The girl looks up at Blackstar, and their eyes connect. "Hey, are you alright?" Blackstar holds out his hand and she grabs it to stand. "BECAUSE YOUR GREAT GOD IS HERE TO HELP YOU HAHAHA!" The girl rolled her eyes thinking, "Oh boy, a great hot head I've run into…" Blackstar breaks her thoughts, "Hey I haven't seen you here before. You new?" She looks up and smiles, happy to find someone who went here. "Yes, I need help finding a place called the 'Death Room'…?" "Oh, well… A GREAT GOD LIKE ME WILL BE HAPPY TO SHOW YOU!" She smiled with a drop of sweat on her head, "Okay…" "This guy is hard to get used too…" She thought as she followed him down the black and white checkered hallways. The trip over seemed long, covered by uncomfortable silence. Then, they came upon a long hallway with stands of blades at the top that looked like they might slice their heads off. In between the stands showed the halls turning into a place with clouds in the sky and crosses placed on the ground. The girl looked around, amazed by the change everywhere as she walked. Blackstar took a glance at her amazement and grinned. Soon, they came to the end where she saw a guy in a black outfit standing in front of a mirror.

"YO LORD DEATH! A GIRL SAYS SHE'S NEW HERE!" The guy in the black outfit turns around with a skeleton mask shown as his face. "Oh! Hello, Hello, Hello! Looks like our new student has finally arrived!" Out of his sleeves popped out two large hands that seemed like each finger was as thick as a 35 chapter book. The girl stepped up as Lord Death spoke again in his cheery, silly voice. "Hello hello! What might your name be, missy?" He studied her curiously as she spoke. "I am Hoshiko Ni-Buki. I'm honored to meet you, Lord Death." She took a bow and looked up, smiling. "Oh ho-ho! A descendent of the two-weapon family! It is an honor to meet you as well." He took his own bow and followed her smile.

Blackstar, still on the sidelines, seemed to be taken aback by Lord Death's welcoming. As Death got back up, a man in a black suit with red hair stepped out from behind him. "She looks like a smart girl..." He confidently walks up to her and bends down to stare into her eyes. "I have one thing to say to you…" Hoshiko gulped, nervous and somewhat weirded off by this man who was inches away from her face. "YOU MUST BE NICE TO MY LITTLE GIRL, MAKA ALBARN! I AM HER FATHER AND I WILL SEE AND PROTECT HER AT ALL-""REAPER CHOP!" Shinigama gave a hard blow to Spirit's head, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. "I'm really sorry. Spirit is protective of his daughter, Maka." "Maka huh?" Hoshiko thought as Spirit was regaining consciousness with a trail of blood coming down his face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" "You're scaring our new student, Spirit." Spirit stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground, mad. "Well, miss Hoshiko…" Death turned his attention towards her. "Please, call me Hoshi if you would." "Hoshi, Blackstar here will escort you to his class which he should be in right now…" Blackstar rubbed his head and smiled goofily. "Please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask us." "Thank you Lord Death." She bowed again and followed Blackstar down the hall. "Welcome to DWMA!" Death waved until they were out of ear-shot. "Every time… you really have to stop scaring new people…" Shinigami-sama looked down at his Death Sythe as he yelled, "I WILL PROTECT MA-" He was knocked out cold again with another, "REAPER CHOP!"

Down the hallway toward Stein's class, Blackstar wondered. "Two-weaponed? Death bowed? What's that all about?" He curiously stared at Hoshiko who noticed out of the corner of her eye and looked back, smiling at him. His cheeks turns pink, but kept his cool. "So, your name is Blackstar?" "YES I AM! THE GREAT GOD WHO WILL SURPASS GOD HAHAHAHA!" Blackstar pointed to himself with both his thumbs. She turned the other way, "Oh brother…"

"Whats with this guy? Conceded much? But then again… He is pretty cute… ah, no. You're here for progress not to find a guy." Hoshiko thought as she stared out the windows.

They arrived at Stein's classroom and Blackstar walked in first, seeing Stein about to dissect a snake. A scalpel was thrown near Blackstar's head, letting itself be lodged into the wall. "Late again, Blackstar…" Blackstar quickly took his seat, looking back at Stein with a huff. Stein sighed and noticed Hoshiko, scared, looking at the other scalpel in his hand as she waited at the door. "Hello there, please come in." Stein smiled as Hoshiko walked into the classroom, hearing whispers at every step she took towards Stein's desk.

She could feel the eyes burning through her soul from every student in the classroom. "U-um… Hello…" She shyly looked at the teacher, and he gave her an encouraging smile. "What's your name?" She took a quick breath and said, "I am Hoshiko Ni-Buki. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.-." Stein interrupted her, "Professor Frankenstein, but please, call me Stein. So, what are you, Hoshiko?" Stein looked at her curiously, studying her wavelengths. "I am a weapon looking for a meister." Hoshiko heard more whispers going on in the classroom and Stein raised a scalpel, silencing them all. "Will you please demonstrate for us?" "Happy to…"

She grinned as a dark purple light engulfed her. She transformed into a heavy, thick, black sword with sharp designs, linen wrapped at the handle, and a purple star in the center at the guard. There were some oohs and pfts among the students, mostly the other weapon students taking no interest. Stein studied her structure and was quite pleased with her perfection. "I haven't seen this type of metal nor design since…" He thought back to her name. He swung her a few times and noticed her slashes reached the walls he faced to, giving them clean cuts all the way through. All of the students quickly took interest in her attacks, representing this with silence. Hoshiko's reflection gleamed on the blade with her smirking, "That's not all I can do."

She quickly transforms into a deep voilet boomerang, its inner edges sharp with spikes, the outer clean and thin, and had a spot cut in the middle, shaped into a star. "I'm quite amazed…" He threw her out above the students, giving them a surprise. They were fascinated as she gleamed, passing the light which shone through the back windows. She quickly returned to Stein and she transformed back into herself. "I have got to say, your transformations are very… unique." He leaned back and started to clap with a familiar grin. The rest of the class joined in also as they too were amused. Hoshiko blushed with embarrassment and rubbed her arm as she looks down. "It was nothing really…" The bell rung and the students headed out to lunch.

Hoshiko stood where she was and noticed Blackstar waving at her from outside the doorway. She took a step towards him until Stein stopped her. "Hoshiko, may I have a word with you?" She gulped and noticed Blackstar with a questioning look on his face as he left with Tsubaki.

The whole gang sat down in their usual spot inside the forest for lunch, except for Chrona because he was out sick today. Kid spoke first, "Anyone wonder about that new girl in class?" "Yeah, she doesn't have a flat chest like this bookworm over here…" Soul nodded to Maka's direction, instantly receiving her famous "MAKA-CHOP!" Soul rubbed his head as Liz spoke. "She looks like a girl who can handle herself well. I like that." Tsubaki joined in. "She sounds really nice, and she is very pretty, too."

Patty jumped up and pointed to Kid. "I love the star on her head! It reminds me of how unsymmetrical Kid is with those three stripes!" Kid was behind them all, head-first down on the ground and gloom surrounding him. "She is right, I am asymmetrical trash…" "Patty not again…" Liz went to go help Kid back into his symmetrical self as Maka questioned. "I wonder why Stein said he had never seen something like her before. It sounded like he knew something else…" The whole time, Blackstar didn't say a word and was looking down.

He stood up, "I know what Stein must have felt towards her…" Everyone curiously looked at Blackstar, even Kid was broken out of his thoughts of himself being asymmetrical. Maka asked, "What do you know, Blackstar?" He kept on looking down like he was bothered. "Her last name, _Ni-Buki_, means 'Two-weaponed'. When I showed her to Death, he said it was an honor to meet a descendent from that family. He even bowed, just by hearing her last name!" Blackstar's voice grew in sound as he felt jealousy towards Hoshiko. He didn't like the fact that someone could outshine him, even though he's the biggest star of all. Everyone stared at him in shock, taking in the new information. Lord Death never bowed to **anyone** unless they were **very** important…

"And all this time I thought…" Maka thought back to when Hoshiko entered the classroom…

_"Hello there, please come in." Maka looked to her right as a strange looking girl walked in. She took note at how her star as she approached Stein. "What's your name?" "I am Hoshiko Ni-Buki." Maka's eyes widened to her full name. She knew she had heard those last two words from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

_Hoshiko transforms into a thick looking sword that surprised Maka. She looked in awe as Stein studied her. "I haven't seen this sort of metal nor design since…" "What? What was he gonna say?" Maka thought as she took a deeper interest into this new girl. Stein swung her around making Maka scared when her clean cuts sliced into the walls. "That's not all I can do…" She quickly changed into a boomerang and Stein studied her once again. "I haven't ever seen a boomerang one…" Maka stared at her curiously, and she was soon thrown above her head into the sun's rays from the windows. Maka snickered, "Show-off…"as Hoshiko returned to Stein._

"She must be very important then…" Maka said when silence followed. "Well, important or not, did you guys get a look at her eyes? Very cool." Soul grinned as everyone broke the silence with their opinions. "I like them! They look so mysterious... ooooo…" "Patty, please don't creep me out." "She is right, I feel like if she stared at me, my soul would freeze." "Oh come on Kid. They are not that bad. They looked pretty sexy." "MAKA CHOP!" Soul lay on the floor with eyes spinning and blood trickling down his forehead. "Soul's right. I love her eyes. They are like Blair's but different color." Tsubaki smiled thinking of the furry cat. Blackstar sat down again. "BUT SHE WILL NEVER SURPASS A GOD LIKE ME HAHAHA!"

Everyone laughed as the bell rang. They all went back to class, and Kid noticed Hoshiko throwing away the core of an apple after sitting down in the shade by herself. "I wish she could have eaten with us…" Kid looked back to his friends and approaches Hoshiko before she opens the door. "Allow me." Kid opens it for her, and she blushes with embarrassment as she passes him to go inside. "It's okay… I would have gotten it…" Kid walks along side her in an uncomfortable silence. "Your name is Hoshiko right?" She nods, "But you can call me Hoshi for short." "You have an amazing design by the way. VERY symmetrical." "Thank you?" She rubs her arm, feeling uncomfortable with this weird boy next to her. "Man, this school does have its hots and cutes…" She thought as Kid asked, "Might I ask, why do you have a star on your head?" He pointed to her star in her hair. "Um… It's personal…" Kid looks at her curiously and decided he wouldn't lead on. Hoshiko turns the other way, thinking, "Whew… I hope I dodged that one… Unlike Mr. Stein…"

_"Hoshiko, may I have a word with you?" She gulped and turned around to face Stein. "Y-yes?" "Please, I won't hurt you…" She let out a sigh of relief and withdrew a quick breath back as Stein added, "Yet…" "The reason I pulled you behind is because I am curious about you, miss Ni-Buki." "Please call me Hoshi, if you would." Stein sat down and offered her to sit on his desk. Unusual as it was, she took the offer anyways from standing and walking so long from her trip here. Stein took off his glasses and rubbed them with his lab coat as he spoke. "As I said before, I was amazed by your talent. I sensed great wavelengths from you, but could feel somewhat of a wavelength you're trying to hide. "Hoshiko rubbed her arm, now feeling nervous. "I don't like to show that I'm nervous in front of people…" "No, no… It wasn't that that I had sensed… Do you have a secret you won't tell me, Hoshi?" "I have no secrets! What you see is what you see. Now may I please go to lunch? The smell of food is making my stomach growl." Stein stared into her cat-like eyes, and nodded as she popped off the desk and out the door. "I will find out. I know everything…" Stein rolled backwards out the door and fell back… again…_

Kid and Hoshiko made it back to class in time before Stein pulled out another scalpel. Hoshiko just stood next to his desk, looking at him patiently. Stein noticed and looked around the class in front of him. "Well, until I can figure this out, Hoshi, you can sit on the desk right here or would you prefer my seat?" Hoshiko looked at her two options, "Um…" She looks at his mobile chair, noticing some weird screws underneath. "I'll take the desk." She hops up on the hard wood and leaves her legs hanging as Stein starts class again.

The rest of the day went well, and Hoshiko was the first one out the door when all of it was over. "I got to find a new job… and fast…" She was just about to jump down the long stairs when she heard someone calling her. "HOSHI! YOUR GREAT GOD IS TELLING YOU TO WAIT!" Hoshiko turns around to see Blackstar running with the rest of the crew at his heels. "Oh, hey Blackstar." She smiled and her right foot tapped upright with anticipation. Everyone else caught up to them. "Damn it, Blackstar." Soul sighed as all of them were trying to catch their breath. Blackstar asked, "Why are you in a rush?" Hoshiko looked to the left and leaned on her tapping foot. "I just had to get out of that classroom. Stein is scary with those scalpels…"

"You're telling me…" Liz said with a horrified look when she remembers all those times Stein threw a scalpel at her when she was late or misbehaved. "Hoshi, would you like to hang out with us today?" Tsubaki asks with a sweet smile. Hoshiko looks up at the nice girl, "Oh… um…" "Yeah, we could play basketball by the park not too far from here. Unless you're not up for the challenge…" Hoshiko gave Soul a playful, hard punch to his left arm. "Who says I suck at basketball?" She grinned and Blackstar cheered, "YAHOO!" "But…" Blackstar looked at her with a 'WTF' face. "I have to get somewhere right now… so… maybe tomorrow or something kay? Bye guys!" She took a big leap down the stairs.

"HOSHI?!" Everyone yelled and stared with shock in their eyes as they saw her fall. Her left arm turns into half of the boomerang they saw from earlier, and she catches herself by grinding down the rails. She gets to the bottom and front-flips into the air, landing safely on the concrete floor. Her arm transforms back, and she runs down the streets until she was out of sight. "What was that?" Maka asks. Soul replies with a shrug, "I don't know." Blackstar yells out, "I HAVE GOT TO TRY THAT! SHE'S GOT STYLE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: New Job**

_Okay guys, i forgot to add this in chapter one but i meant to put: "ALL RIGHTS TO FUNIMATION/CREATOR OF SOUL EATER"! Plus, sorry for the delay, Technical Difficulties /./ anyways, for this chapter there is some maturity needed, so to all of you reading, please just continue reading on. Don't stop and say "ooooohhhh its dirty!"... Really? Just be Mature about it, seriously. -.- Also, there's language._

_Please review guys! Much support needed! ^.^_

Soul and Maka were heading out to the basketball courts when they noticed loud whistles coming from a nearby bar. "What's that all about?" Soul asks. "I don't know…" Maka and Soul head over both thinking, "That place never gets that much attention…" They noticed the entrance was blocked by a full crowd of men. They decided to look through the windows, and some other men were blocking until they sat down from what looked like cheering. Maka's eyes opened wide as Soul got a big nosebleed like he does with Blair. They couldn't believe their eyes.

**-An Hour Earlier-**

Hoshiko panted as she ran through the city, seeing no "Help Wanted" signs anywhere she looked. Then, she noticed one wanted sign, but the place made her stomach turn. It was an old looking bar, covered with stains and cracks. She thought about looking around some more, but her muscles ached, and she needed to try every chance she got. The door's bell rung as she entered the bar, seeing an old man in the corner bringing a bottle of beer to his lips. The place had an atmosphere of gloom. The walls were dull with flushed yellow color, cracks spread from corner to corner and onto the stage to her right, the lights looked like they weren't ever going to work, and the seats were cut opened with stuffing.

"Got to start somewhere right?" She thought as she approached the front bar and rung the bell that was collecting dust. A minute later, a woman in a maidens outfit appeared from the back door. Her brown hair was greased back in a bun and her lips were chapped with red lip stick smeared over them. Her eyes were covered in full blue eye shadow, and her skin was dried into wrinkles. She spoke in a ragged tone, "Welcome to Drinking Johnny's, how may I help you?" Hoshiko smiled and said, "You're looking for a new employee right?" "Does it look like we need one, Hun?" Hoshiko leaned on the counter and gave her a smirk. "Yes. And I can provide **good** services." The old woman smirked. "You're confident kid. I like you. Come to the back and we'll see what we can do for you. I'm Jan by the way."

"Hoshi." They exchanged smiles and Hoshiko was shown to the back room. It was the same as the front, but smaller and had an office desk with an old chair behind it. "Johnny, we got ourselves a fresh one." The big black, leather chair spun around and a short man with big glasses was slouched in it. "Well, you're looking to join us?" Johnny spoke as he inspected her and got off the chair. "Yes, I'm in some need of money." "Well…" The man stalked around her like a predator and started to grin. He went back in his steps and hopped in his chair. Johnny wafted his hand in Hoshiko's direction. "Put on a little dance for me then…" Hoshiko was taken back in surprise, thinking she was just gonna serve drinks. "W-WHAT?!" "You know honey, like this." He pointed to Jan and she did a little wiggle. Disgusted as Hoshiko was by her so called 'dance', she stepped up to give it a try. She copied the old woman, giving an innocent smile to convince Johnny. He gave his chin a scratch and nodded. "Yes… you could be our next hit…"

**-Present-**

And there she was. Hoshiko was dressed in a maids outfit. The black, long sleeved, V-neck dress she wore showed her figure and some cleavage with white trimmings top and bottom, but she had a thick, black ribbon cover her neck along with a giant bow. A belt wrapped around her waist before the dress puffed out and had silver spikes. Her legs were covered in a net of black, down to her black leather heels that gleamed with the lights. She had some red lipstick, and her hair was combed into a ponytail along with her braids. Last, a tiny maid hat was put before her bangs saying "Johnny's" in bold pink.

She was handing out drinks to all the guys that were sitting down. Some tried to touch her, but she smacked their limp-ish hands with a whip she had gotten with the outfit. "She sure is feisty. I looove that in a woman…" One of the men slurred and looked wobbly at Hoshiko. She got on top of the bar and yelled out, "Anyone want seconds?" She winked and all the guys cheered, "YEAH!"

Jan was leaning at the doorway of the office with her boss. "She's got the stuff Johnny. Reminds me of when I was younger." "If she keeps this up, her pay will rise." Johnny grinned as Hoshiko gave the men some more drinks.

Soul and Maka couldn't believe the scene shown before them, especially Maka. "She's…she's…a-a…w-waitress?!" Maka yelled as Soul whipped his nose. "She's not bad…" Maka was about to whack Soul with a dictionary when a man rushed up to the bar and got her attention.

"Oh Misssss!" The man slurred as Hoshiko came by. "What can I do for you, handsome?" The man slapped a fifty dollar bill down on the counter in front of her. "Dance for usss!" He pointed to the pole that was well hidden in the dark to his right where the window Soul and Maka were at. "How about some more bucks, and I'll give you a real show." Soon, a crowd of drunken men hurriedly slammed down more bills on the bar. When they finished their rampage, Hoshiko grabbed the stack and neatly organized them. She walked over to her boss and handed him the full stack. "Keep that stack, honey. Your pay has been doubled, and that should take care of it for this big crowd today." Hoshiko looked at him in shock and smiled big. "T-Thank you Sir!" She used her rubber band that was holding her hair up to hold the money tightly together. She passed by the boss into the office and opened a plastic bag that carried her clothing. She stuffed the over-wad of cash and some more crunched up bills in her pocket down her jean shorts and ran out.

She jumped on stage with her loose hair whipping around as she spun on the pole. The crowd gave a big cheer with beer thrown everywhere. Jan turned on colorful lights for the stage and went back to Johnny. The old woman hit an old stereo at the corner of the bar near the doorway and loud rock music started playing.

She first wrapped her hand around the pole and did the little "dance" Jan had shown her. The men went crazy and Hoshiko heard some whistles from the back. She then climbed up the pole and spun all the way down, her dress picking up a bit. The men at the front tried getting lower and one got an instant nosebleed. Hoshiko got her whip and opened a guy's jacket that was sitting down at the front. He was a complete drunk and yelled out foolishly, "I'm all fired up for you, babe!" He stupidly got money out of his pocket as he approached her. She lowered herself on stage, showing her cleavage more and he put the money in her hand that was opened when she leaned into him. She winked and said, "Thanks for the bucks, Hun." The man blushed and took hold of her leg as he fell backwards. She shook his limp hand off and jumped off stage. As she headed towards the office, she heard from a nearby man sitting down at the counter. "We need more drinks over here miss!"

Jan approached the man, "She's off duty now. I'll be taking your orders." The man looked at her funny and smiled for he was too drunk to even notice her looks. "You got it Misssss." Hoshiko continued on until she got inside the office. "You were excellent out there kid! The guys loved you!" "Thank you, sir." "I'll see you Wednesday. Goodnight Hoshi." Johnny threw a stack of money on the desk and closed the door to let her change. She turned around and exhaled roughly. "I'm so tired…" She ripped off the dress and quickly changed into her regular clothes and left the outfit on Johnny's desk. She finally wrapped her purple scarf over her neck twice, grabbing the extra wad, and opened the back door while putting on her jacket. She got out the big wad from her pocket and the bills the drunken man had given her and counted them together. Hoshiko was about halfway through, mumbling the numbers under her breath as she walked down the alleyway with a grin spreading from ear to ear. "300, 350…" She exited the alleyway and took two steps down the left of the sidewalk until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "So this is where you went huh?" Hoshiko gulped, quickly stuffing the money in her pocket. She turned around, hoping her guess was wrong.

She was 100% correct…

Maka was a foot away from her with her hands on her hips giving her a glare. Soul was behind trying to whip something off his face. "M-Maka! I didn't see you. You guys finished the game?" Hoshiko gave her an innocent smile with her hands behind her back, but Maka continued looking down at her. "We were just about to get over there, until we saw YOU DANCING IN THAT FANCY OUTFIT OF YOURS!" Hoshiko rubbed the back of her head. "I'm busted…" "Do you even know how disgusting that job can be?! Having men stare at you and try and… UGH!" Maka threw her hands up in the air, clearly frustrated. "THEY WERE LIKE MY DAD! DISGUSTING, FILTHY, NO GOOD, SON OF A-."

Hoshiko grabbed both Maka's shoulders tightly, making her wince in pain. Her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes as she spoke with a rough tone. "Maka… I know how you must feel about your father, but this is serious here…" Maka looked at her shockingly. Hoshiko let go of her shoulders and Maka moved back a step. Soul stopped whipping his face to turn his attention to Hoshiko. She still looked down, "I needed that money… No matter what I had to do. To walk in front of those men in that stupid outfit, to let them stare, to wear a dress?! I HATE DRESSES! But no matter what, I just needed to get what I need to start a life in this town. You understand?" Hoshiko looked up, her one eye stare piercing into Maka's soul. She felt her insides freeze in place. Maka's eyes widened and then she took a shaky step forward. She walked two more steps and brought Hoshiko into a hug. "Why didn't you say you needed money? We could have helped you." Hoshiko replied coldly, "I need to fend for myself." Maka pulled back but kept hold of her shoulders.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Soul looked at Maka in surprise. He didn't know she could turn right down cursing at someone she barely knew. "We are not those types of people! We could have found some way together. You don't have to be alone all the time." Hoshiko looks down, "I've just been through a lot. Let's leave it at that." Maka hugs her again and this time Hoshiko returns it. "Same here." Both girls smiled. Soul was still confused, but smiled anyways. "But I still need a place to crash for the night." "Stay at our place for how ever long you want. Okay?" Hoshiko brought up a little smile to both of them. "Thanks guys." They all smiled at each other and Maka snapped her fingers. "The court! We should get going." Hoshiko smiled at Maka and turned around, having her view blocked as she was forcefully spun around and felt a blade at her throat.

"So, do I have to ask or will you just drop everything and let her come with us?" Soul and Maka didn't even get a chance to step forward before they realized the situation. Three more guys appeared from behind the man who held Hoshiko in his grasp. All of them shared the same type of black coats and tattoos on either there neck or face. Maka and Soul took a fighting stance with Soul turning his right arm into a scythe. "Nah, ah ah. One step and she goes." The gang of men laughed and Hoshiko laughed with them, a shadow covering her eyes. All of them stared at her as she tried to stop laughing. "Ah, your too funny, hahahaha!" "Hey chick! We're not kidding!" Hoshiko stopped her giggles and smiled an evil grin as Stein would do. "And you think I'm joking? How dumb are you…" Hoshiko grabbed the blade and broke it, letting it fall to the ground. She turned around and the man quickly punched her left cheek.

He threw another one, but Hoshiko grabbed it. "Baka…" She twisted his arm and flipped him. Before he hit the ground she kicked him in the crouch, throwing him back ten feet. He laid there unconscious as Soul and Maka stood there wide eyed. "Why you little-!" The guy to her left threw a punch and she dodges it. She grabs his throat and pulls back, choking him. She knees him in the stomach and lets him fall to the ground. The other two tried jumping her from both sides, but were automatically flipped and all of them groaned on the floor.

"We're done here." She turned back around and smiled at her friends innocently. One of the men grabs her ankle, and she looks down again with a frown. She turns towards the guy and he freezes. She turns up and smiles again, shaking his hand off. The guys on the floor started to crawl back into the alleyway. She turned around and let them go with a simply shrug and a 'They be Shit" face. "That was…" Soul interrupted Maka. "Awesome! You're a cool fighter Hoshi." She smiled and took Maka's hand. "Hey, didn't you say we were late? Let's go!" Maka let Hoshiko drag her to the basketball courts as she took in what happened. Then she smiles, "Yeah…" She grabs Hoshiko's hand and all of them head to the courts.

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone yelled except for Soul, Maka, and Hoshiko. When they had arrived at the courts, Blackstar noticed the bruise on Hoshiko's left cheek. He asked what happened and Tsubaki asked if they could go to Maka's place to help her wound. No matter how much Hoshiko told her she didn't need it, she still got dragged down the streets. Now, there were all sitting in the living room while Hoshiko had an ice pack to her face as she explained everything, even her new job because they would have found out some time.

"Yep. Any of you got questions?" Uncomfortable silence followed as they took it in. "Is your wound okay?" Tsubaki asked, breaking the atmosphere. "It's just a bruise. I've taken worst." She smiled warmly at them. They dropped their expressions into smiles. "YOUR GOD WISHED HE HAD WITNESSED YOUR GREAT FIGHT!" "Trust me; they weren't worth anything in that 'fight'." They all laughed until Maka interrupted, "I'm going to start on dinner then." "Wait, let me help." Hoshiko offered as she got up. "You need to get better." "I insist. You're letting me stay." "But you helped Soul and I out. It's our turn to pay you back." She smiled and continued to the kitchen. Hoshiko sat down as Liz went to help Maka.

"Hey, Hoshi." "What's up Kid?" He looks into her eyes, "Can I ask, how you learned to fight like that?" All the attention was on her now, even Blackstar wanted to know. "Well…" She put down the ice and sighed, "I'll make this quick…"

"Back in my hometown, it wasn't a pleasant time… People on rampages, everyone had guns, people missing… Truly a nightmare, but I managed to protect my family when I grew older." She took a deep breath. "When I was seven, crimes started happening closer to home, and we got scared. My dad started to carry a gun with him all the time and told us to never go wondering off. One night, someone woke me up by putting their hand over my mouth. It was a man with a big, dark cloak and a tattoo on his face. He pulled a gun to my head and he carried me through the house, threatening to shoot me if my family got closer. He took all of our money and when he was finished, he took me with him to make sure my family wouldn't pull any tricks. He took me back to his hideout with the other men surrounding me like vultures. They threw me in a room and told me they would save me for later. It was only ten minutes when I heard gun shots and thuds outside the door. I crawled to a corner, watching a shadow come closer to the door. The door flew off its hinges and a man with a hood stood there. He turned to look at me as I yelled, 'I don't have any money!' He picked me up gently and took me outside. He had a motorcycle and took me to his house outside of town. I didn't know what to do or what to say. When we arrived, a girl same age as me but younger, ran out screaming, 'Daddy! Are you okay?' She noticed me in his arms and she ran back inside like if she knew what to do. I knocked out from exhaustion and woke up staring at the ceiling. The room I was in was filthy with dust and boxes. I was on an old mattress with blankets around me and water was set on a table. I chugged down the whole thing and went out the door. The man and his daughter were eating some instant noodles, sharing them from one cup. The man looked over with gentle brown eyes as the girl smiled at me. I smiled back and they offered the meal to me. I didn't want to bother, so I said no, but asked, 'Who are you?' The man's name was Fred and his daughter's was Ember. I told them my name, and they took me in happily. In that year, both of them taught me how to fight and defend myself so next time no one will hurt me if I was to be taken again. They soon realized I missed my home because I would have dreams in where I would mumble my family's names. So, they took me back, but I kept a promise that I would come back to train some more and bring food, so I did. For seven years I went back and Ember and I became great friends, almost like sisters-."

Liz interrupted. "Dinner's ready!" They all raced to the kitchen, leaving Hoshiko and Tsubaki behind. "I'm starving!" Hoshiko smiled at Tsubaki and ran after them with Tsubaki close behind with a smile on her face. "Wait… wasn't she from a famous family?" Tsubaki thought as she took a seat next to Hoshiko.

_Please review!_

_~JD~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?**

_ALL RIGHTS TO FUNIMATION/CREATOR OF SOUL EATER!_

Hoshiko woke up to Nevada's bright sun. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around a blurry room. After dinner, Maka let her sleep on the couch and had her clothes washed while Soul gave her a white T-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in, along with her scarf. She thanked them gratefully, hiding her stash at her chest for safety and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the arm rest.

She looked outside the window, noticing the sun barely coming over the horizon. Grabbing her phone, she looked at the time and saw it was 5:25am. "Whatever…" She got up and stretched her stiff muscles. "That's the best sleep I've had so far." She thought as she yawned before scratching her head and headed to the bathroom. "Huh?" Hoshiko's clothes were folded neatly on the sink and a towel was on top. She grabbed the towel and smiled. "Thanks again Maka." She stuck the stash under her clothes.

She quickly took a shower and changed, putting the wad of bills into her pocket. Lastly, she covered her neck, wrapping the scarf around twice as usual. "Another day at school…" She sighed as she exited the bathroom. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BE-!" Maka stopped as she noticed at the corner of her eye that Hoshiko was standing there looking at her curiously. She fully turned and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, I usually do this to wake him up." Hoshiko shrugged, "Why not go in and shake him awake?" "It's better this way." She smiled as Soul opened the door, obviously not in the mood. "Morning…" "Finally you got up!" Maka yelled as she went into the kitchen. "Nice to see you up, Sleeping Beauty." Hoshiko chuckled as Soul gave her a glare before going to the bathroom. Hoshiko joins Maka in the kitchen as she started the pancakes.

-MakaPOV-

"Why does she always have that scarf on her? It's not like it's cold or anything…" Maka curiously looks at Hoshiko's neck as she got milk from the fridge. "I'm still grateful you both let me stay here, Maka. You and Soul are very kind." She turned around, making Maka look up before she could notice her staring. "It's no problem at all! Can you hand me the milk, please?" "Sure." Hoshiko handed her the gallon as Maka continued to look at her scarf. "I'll ask her after school. Maybe, she won't mind." Maka thought as Soul entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the small table they shared with only… two seats…

After they made breakfast together, Maka took notice. "How about we head to the living room?" Hoshiko and Soul nodded and followed her there. Maka took a seat next to Soul as Hoshiko sat in the opposite couch. "Hey Hoshi." "Yeah Soul?" He looked at her neck curiously, but shook it off. "About that talk yesterday, with how you learned to fight and all… I was going to ask, how did you learn to grind on that rail?" Maka giggled, remembering his face when they saw her ride down. "I used to ride a skateboard, a cheap one. It was the only ride I had to school." She chuckled, making Maka and Soul smile. All of them finished with a comfortable silence of chews and swallows. They all dumped their dishes and went out for school.

-HoshiPOV-

As soon as they reached the top of the large steps, the whole gang was there waiting. "SOUL, MAKA, HOSHI! YOUR GOD IS HERE TO MAKE YOUR DAY!" He gave a wide smile as they all greeted each other. "Good morning, Hoshi. Have you slept well with these two?" Kid pointed to Soul and Maka. "Yes. I'm very thankful they let me stay, but I'm going to try and get a new place to crash." Maka gave a little pout and shook her head. "No Hoshi, you can stay as long-" "As I want?" Hoshiko interrupted her. "No thanks. I have enough money to start renting a place, anyways." She shook her head in rejection and ran up to the large doors of DWMA. "Let's get going. I don't think I want a knife thrown at me anytime soon…" They all rushed inside after Hoshiko, apparently shuddering at the thought of Stein with another scalpel.

They all entered the classroom with enough time to sit down before the bell rung. Hoshiko took a place beside Maka and smiled at her fond book-friend. She turned to the front and her jaw almost dropped. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes looked back up to her, his left hand on a shining, gold sword. He winked in her direction and she blushed. Quickly, she got her textbook and hid into one of the pages. "Hoshi? What's the matter?" Maka asked, trying to put the book down, but failing against Hoshiko's strength.

"Shhh! I'm not here!" She pushed her face into the book, but Maka took it away. "Give it back!" Maka shook her head, "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Hoshiko sighed, and Maka put down the textbook. Hoshiko grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her behind the books. "Do you know that… guy over there?" Hoshiko pointed to the same boy who winked at her. Maka turned and shrugged. "Yeah, so what? He's nothing but a show off with that obnoxious sword…"

Maka turned back to Hoshiko and her eyes went wide. Hoshiko's face was cherry red underneath her hair. "Oh, I see… how cute!" "Shhhh, please don't tell okay?" Maka crossed her heart. "Promise." "Thank you. So who is he again?" "His name is Hiro, and his weapon's name is Excalibur. An obnoxious, stuck up, thing that won't shut up by himself. I'm surprised he can stay in that sword form without popping out yelling, 'FOOL!'" They both chuckled and the door suddenly slammed, making the textbooks crash on the desks.

Stein was dissecting what looked like a rat when suddenly a bright new face with red hair bursted through the door. "This is your classroom, miss." Spirit stepped aside to let a new student walk past him at the doorway. Hoshiko turned to the student and her stare turned harsh cold.

The new student's outward, shoulder-length hair bounced with fire red highlights in between. The tips of her hair was bleached yellow, giving her highlights a fiery flame as she walked up with fish net gloves shoved in her black cargo pants. Her black jordans blended in, and her height was about the same as Hoshiko's topped with red shades. She had a bored gaze in her amber eyes when she looked at the opened rat. She had two lines over her right eye, obviously a scratch from some demon-like claws and another set of three on her left arm. Her black, leather jacket, with a collar like BlackStar's, have the sleeves rolled up and opened showing a black tank top tucked under a white belt with musical notes scattered around.

She turned around to see Hoshiko's cold stare, and then returned it with a smirk. "Serious as always. Ain't that right?" The whole class felt the atmosphere turn tense and hot from both girls' glare into each other's eyes. Hoshiko felt Maka's hand on her arm, but shook it off with a furious growl.

Stein put down his knife and covered his deceased specimen. "Well, I guess I can't continue. The two students will have to take this fight outside. Everyone can stay here. In fact, you can all come to watch another nightmare go down up front. Hoshi, and-" "The name's Ember." "Ember, come outside with me and we'll deal with your situation."

Stein rolled out into the hallway, both girls following with determined smirks while the class followed quietly behind. They all arrived outside, the sun bringing heat upon the battlefield. All the students took their places around without taking their eyes off of Hoshiko and Ember. Stein stood in the middle while the girls took their places on either side of him, without taking their eyes off each other. Stein took a quick glance and smirked. "Begin!" Stein yelled as he rolled back to avoid crossfire.

"Well, seems like our 'deal' will be settled then." Ember charged up to Hoshiko, readying to aim her fist at her. Hoshiko stood her ground with a shadow covering her eyes, and waited until Ember was about a foot away from her. She could hear the crowd gasp and one yelling out, "Move out the way!" "I guess it will," Hoshiko stepped aside with her hands behind her back and simply stuck her foot out as Ember clumsily tripped. She fell face first into the ground and slid a few feet away. "My turn."

Hoshiko walked up to Ember as she got up. "Where's the fun in our fights huh?" Ember swung a kick at Hoshiko from below, but she dodges it. Instead, Hoshiko front-flips and slams her heel down on Ember's head. "Damn it!" She throws a punch, but Hoshiko pushes down her arm and brings a blow to her stomach with her knee. Ember bends over, groaning in pain. Hoshiko stuffs her left hand in her pocket as her right brings up Ember's head from her chin.

"It's been two years, and you dare fight me again? You know what I can do to you right?" Hoshiko brought up her icy gaze as she glared into Ember's eyes. She dropped her head and let go of her chin. "I guess I'll remind you then…" She lifts a clenched fist into the air. Ember prepares for the blow with her left arm. Instead of excruciating pain, she felt warmth wrap around her body. Opening her eyes, she sees Hoshiko kneeling, hugging her tightly. "I can't believe your okay! You don't know how much I missed you." Ember smiled as the crowd gasped in shock. All the while, Stein was smiling. "Heh, missed you too, Star." "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

Maka, who was standing with the other six behind Stein asked, "You knew all along huh?" "Oh, so much more just by reading their wavelengths." He grinned while looking at the two girls hugging on the field.

_Sorry this was a short chapter guys, but the next one's coming up real soon!_

_Please Review! (:_

_~JD~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memories**

_ALL RIGHTS TO FUNIMATION/CREATOR OF SOUL EATER!_

_Shiz gets real 0-0_

"Let me get this straight… You two are… partners?" Liz exclaimed as everyone surrounded the two girls sitting back to back on the floor of Maka's apartment. "We are. What's the matter?" Hoshiko questioned. Everyone facepalmed, except Chrona, appearing from his long sickness. "Can someone explain what's wrong with you losers?" Ember asked before Soul and Blackstar yelled out, "WE ARE NOT LOSERS!" "I HAPPEN TO BE A GOD AND WILL SURPASS ANY GOD OUT THERE!" By this time Blackstar had jumped on the coffee table, dirtying it with his big shoes. "Get OFF!" Yet, another Maka-Chop was delivered same as many times before with Blackstar groaning in pain on the floor.

"Anyways, if you guys are partners, why were you two fighting?" Hoshiko glanced at Ember looking back at her over her shoulder. She nodded, "Whatever," as she leaned more onto Hoshiko's back, making herself comfortable. Hoshiko chuckled and faced forward, staring at the front door. "If you guys must know, I'll try to tell it fast. Sit back, relax, and enjoy." She got herself comfy on one of Ember's shoulder blades as the main seven relaxed in their cushions. "It started on that night…"

~~~~~~PAST HOSHIPOV~~~~~~

I was heading to Ember's place, same as before, when… _"Hey chick! Why don't you come over here and give us some money eh? Miss Richy Rich!" Lifting my head, I glared at the young man who said that. Black coat, tattoo over his eye, and a toothy smirk as if he felt so confident. Glaring still, I turned my attention down the icy road. It was only two seconds until the guy twirled me around, having his fist close to my chin. "I said, money." He opened his dirty fist and I gently took it. "Go suck a dick…" My knee came full blast to his stomach. I could hear his groaning through a bloody-filled mouth._

_ I took off, running down the street, not caring about the ice beneath me. I heard foot steps rushing closer to me. Nobody in sight, and no where to hide. In the next second, I heard thuds and stopped, sliding down the street. I caught myself by transforming my arm and stuck my blade into the ice. I panted and looked up, noticing someone in a black hoodie ahead of me. "Can't you ever not get in to trouble?" Ember took off her hood and grinned at me. I took my blade out of the ice and transformed back. "I guess not." I smiled at her and we went walking to her house, not caring about the guys lying on the street behind us._

We took our time for laughs and stories. Usual thing we did until we saw Ember's house more beat up than before.

"_DAD!" Ember went full throttle into her home, I following closely behind. Her father was like an uncle to me. The house was trashed up with the boxes crumbled and shoved everywhere, you could see hand marks left from dusty places like a fight had gone on. "Where are you dad?" Ember checked around and grabbed a piece of paper left on her table. She read it and crumbled it, throwing it to the wall. She stomped out of the house while I grabbed the paper, knowing she'll wait for me. It read,_

_ "$500 or come and get your family on the end of the ropes" It had the sign of the jaguar at the bottom, same as the guy's tattoo. Trying to stay calm, I threw the paper aside and went outside. Ember was waiting by the gate, anticipating with anger. "Let's get us some souls…" Ember smirked, but as I looked into her eyes, they showed fear. I realized I had said that in my demon voice. Nevertheless, we went running down the street towards my house._

"Wait wait wait…" Blackstar interrupted. "Did you say '_demon_ _voice_'?" I looked over to Ember. She shared my look of worry. Making sure no one would notice our secret communication, she casually turned and lied down on my lap. I sighed and rested my weight on my hands, looking back at Blackstar. "Yes, but just let me finish." The group's atmosphere relaxed once more as I continued.

_My house had been beaten up as well. Except, the guys from before held my family and Fred in the front, all knocked out. One of the guys lit up a match and tossed it into my window. The flames became larger and started to climb over my house. "STOP!" I yelled before they laid another hand on my family. Ember and I panted from running, but stopped as the leader of the group stepped up. "Where's the money huh?" "You'll have to beat us first." I turned into a sword and Ember balanced me with ease. I could feel her anger as we resonated. I didn't blame her._

_ All of the men surrounded us while two guys stayed behind with our family. About 20 of them were there, all ready with sucky guns. "Let's go Star…"_

Ember's stomach growled, waking up everyone's annoyance at my partner. "What? Not my fault." Tsubaki stood up, "I'll be back with snacks." She left as Ember yelled out, "Thanks!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled at my friend's effort to get comfy once again. "Come on, continue! This is getting good!" I glared at Soul at his command. I don't like being told what to do, even if the guy is my new friend. I took a deep breath and started again.

_In less than a second, we had taken down half of their men. We had our practice anyways. The others took off in different directions in fear from us. The other two guys had left too, but the leader stayed and grabbed Fred with a gun to his head. "Let go of my father!" Ember went full speed to him, but she stopped as the trigger was pulled._

Ember shifted uncomfortably. I could feel her muscles tense up. Taking a risk to tame her behavior, I gently stroked her hair and she let loose a little.

_Her grip on my handle loosened and I transformed back before she was screaming out, "NO!" She fell to the floor, pounding the ground hard with tears in her eyes. In fury, I looked back at the leader with wild eyes, having no control of my inner self. Fred laid dead on the floor with opened eyes while the leader hovered over him with a satisfied grin._

"I don't remember what happened next, but the only thing Ember could tell me was that she saw my eyes change. When I had gotten back into my old self, my family was no where in sight, Fred was gone, and the guy was on the ground in front of me. Please don't tell me to describe him, but Ember was right by my side with a bag that looked like souls, not human souls, but somewhat red. She handed me the bag which looked like a total of every guy we fought. I ate like I hadn't in days. Once my energy was restored, she took hold of my bloody hand and said my family was safe and her father was at peace."

"Hold up. How does all of his explain why you guys fought?" Kid interrupted. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to explain. I closed my eyes and said in a softer tone. "The next day, we had gotten into a fight. She said it was my fault for getting those guys' attention. I understood she was just depressed, so I tried calming her down and explaining it was those guys' fault. No matter how much we tried holding in our built up anger, we ended up having a real fight. Her soul wavelengths against my blade." I paused, looking at each of them until I looked at Ember. "Do you want to show them?"

Ember was looking up at me the whole time, regret filling her eyes. She got up and nodded, helping me up as well. Ember took off her coat and I took off my jacket and the scarf. The group's expressions were making me wish I had never suggested the idea of showing them.

-BSPOV-

When they had taken off their jackets, I couldn't believe my eyes. Ember had an extra three scars across her chest and two under her chin. Hoshi's sight was worse. Her arms were covered in designs of some sort, like it was telling a story, but didn't seem to be in order. Symbols of disaster and Hell were spread everywhere. Her neck was covered in a spiky design almost as if she was meant to be hanged with some sort of rope or metal.

"Hoshi…" "Blackstar you don't have to say anything." Hoshiko waved her hand dismissively, and continued on. "This is why we have our scars. That fight brought out the worst in us and…" She gulped as if her mouth was dry. "I almost killed Ember…" "Star, you know you didn't know what you were doing. I was wrong to accuse you, I was just mad and..." "It was my fault. Why do you think I said, 'I'll always hate you'? I did that so you could hate me back and never see me again. You've would of been safer away from me." Hoshiko was practically whispering at this point. Her body fully turned to Ember and her was head down in shame. Ember gently took hold of her shoulders, "But I'm here aren't I?" Hoshi looked up to her friend's grin and gave out a lengthy sigh. "I guess so…"

"Um, the snacks are ready." Tsubaki put down the dip, chips, and lemonade on the table. Ember and I dived in, apparently at the same time that our heads bumped. I rubbed my head on the floor while Ember helped herself first.

The group laughed at me, but I just smiled. I looked over to Hoshi to which she had already put on her jacket and was now putting on her scarf, frowning. I got up and took her to the kitchen while the group laughed and seemed to be having chats with Ember happily. I leaned on the wall opposite of Hoshi and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want?" She asked, in a little pissy tone. "If your some famous descendent, why is it that you lived in such a cruel town?" She leaned on the table behind her with both elbows on it. She looked away from my gaze and huffed. "Hear this once. We didn't like the whole famous business, changed our last names, and moved away. Some idiot found out and told the whole town. Happy now?" She looked back at me with a serious glare, but I could feel a slight sense of lie in her iced eyes. Instead of pursuing on, I just sighed. "Yeah…" I rubbed my head and left to the living room, disguising my thinking by yelling how Godly I am, which I always will be.

-HPOV-

Does he think he can ask me like nothing? Hoshiko let out a long sigh. I don't need this to be another nightmare, or drag them into it. I go back out to the living room which Blackstar had gotten his face stuffed with chips and was now chugging some lemonade. Ember was sitting on a chair opposite of the TV and was rubbing her belly. Seemed she got her fill. Maka, Soul, and Patty sat on one big couch to my left, and Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki sat at the right. Chrona was below Patty on the floor, having a small conversation with her while Maka, Soul, Kid and Liz were talking about stuff happening in school. I went and sat on the armrest of Ember's chair. She welcomed me with a nudge and I looked down at her with a small grin. I felt a tap on my left shoulder.

"Hoshi, have you studied for Stein's quiz?" I turned in full shock. "QUIZ? WHEN THE FUCK WAS THIS?" Maka and the others laughed. Maka smiled and poked me in the stomach with a 'just kidding' look on her face. I smirked and joined in on their laughter. After about a minute of laughing, I saw Soul scootching closer to Maka. You know, they would make a good couple…

Suddeny, someone was pounding at the door. Maka got up and left to see who it is. I could see Soul looking after her from the couch in disappointment. He should have moved faster. "They're here right?" I turned around, and froze. In the corner of my eye, Ember had seen my movement and followed my eyes, also freezing.

At the door… no… but why? Why would they… they shouldn't be here…

_Please Review and Thanx if you do!_

_~JD~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hey I know You**

_Grrrr, I'm sorry guys ;-; School had been back on and I'm in band=ALOT of WORK_

_Anyways, SUPPORT! ^.^/_

_ALL RIGHTS TO FUNIMATION/CREATOR OF SOULEATER!_

**-**MPOV-

I was having such a great time. I found out more about two new friends, I had gotten a new romance novel, and SOUL IS SITTING SO CLOSE TO ME! It wasn't until someone banged at the door that I groaned inside. I got up and went to the door to be welcomed by a young girl and, I must say, a very hot guy behind her.

"Hello," he greeted me in a low, sexy voice. "HAI!" The younger girl squeaked as I smiled at her cuteness. "Hello, what are you two here for?"

The young girl had black hair like Hoshiko's, but it was tied back into a cute, short ponytail. Her eyes were deep blue with sparks in them. She had a blue blouse with the sleeves cut off and had a gold, shooting star in the middle. Her black skirt puffed out with ruffles and tiny sparkles while her black and blue knee-high socks covered her legs along with shiny, black flats. She had two big, gold earrings, a little too big for her ears, a black choker with a gold heart, and many colorful, neon bracelets on both of her arms. The young man behind her almost compared to how hot Soul is…

He had spiky, black hair combed forward and tipped with deep to neon blue colors. He had black gadges on both ears, sharp, but small. His eyes were deep amber, giving off a warm sensation. He had a black v-neck on, tight enough to see his eight pack, and white skinny jeans. His black jordans were looking practically new and shined. He had a black thread necklace tied to a golden cross and a spiked band around his left wrist. His black fish-net gloves looked like he wore them half of his life.

"Two girls, Hoshiko and Ember. They're here right?" I look back to Hoshiko and Ember. Their bodies were frozen in place. What's up with them? I hesitated, but stepped aside to let them in. The two visitors took noticed to them and smiled, the older guy holding a smirk.

"Long time no see?" The guy chuckled and the younger one chirped, "Joshi!" The little girl ran up to Hoshiko with arms spread wide. Hoshiko shook out of her trance and kneeled down, opening her arms as well. She picked up the little girl and held her tightly with a wide smile spread across her lips. "Sapphire! Look at how've you've grown." The group stops talking and looks at the newcomers. Sapphire pulled back, "I missed you Joshi! The house's been lonely without you!" She gave Hoshiko a hug again, and Hoshiko picked her up high and sat her behind her head. "I've missed you too, my little jewl." Hoshiko smiled gently. Ember was brought back after staring at the older guy and looked away with her cheeks slightly pink.

I didn't know what to say. I could see Chrona shake a bit as he inched closer to Patty. He's still not used to new people.. but who are these guys anyway? "I see Leo kept you safe. Just like we promised huh?" Hoshiko looks up at the older guy and grins. He also smirks and walks up to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on her head. "You know I'll always keep it." "But..." Hoshiko hits him upside the head. What the fuck? "Hey! What was that for?!" "You guys aren't suppose to be here in the first place. Why all of the sudden now?" Leo rubs his head and sighs, "I'll tell you later. Can't we rest for a bit?"

Hoshiko crosses her arms, "Fine, fine." Leo looks over to Ember and she blushes more. Is she ok? He smirks and pulls her into a hug. Ember slowly brings her arms around his neck and hugs him back. After they pulled away, Sapphire smiled big at Ember. "Embi!" "Hey, Sapphire." Ember gently punches her cheek, making Sapphire smile again.

"Um, who are these guys?" Soul interrupted. Hoshiko turned around with Sapphire still behind her head, her tiny arms wrapped around her neck. "I'm sorry, guys. I would like you all to meet my little sister Sapphire," Sapphire waved, "and my older cousin, Leo." Leo gave a simple, "Sup," to them all.

We all dropped our jaws. Ok, wait... First, we find out about a horrible tradegy, which I don't understand, and now its all sweet and honey? Sapphire giggles while Leo chuckled with a smirk planted on his face. I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. My senses dulled and my mind felt somewhat numb. What the heck is going on?

-LizPOV-

Who the heck is this hunk? DAMN he is fine! No way he can be related to Hoshiko, in a good way. They do almost look like her... Ugh, That guy is just too hot! But what about Kid? I've liked him for so long, and I don't know if he likes me back…

"Yeah, yeah. This is all sweet, but what I want to know is, what are you two?" Blackstar interrupted as Hoshiko put Sapphire down. I was wondering the same thing…

"OH, OH! Lets do this Leo!" At Sapphire's command, she transforms into a huge battleaxe. WHAT. THE. FUCK. Her design was breath-taking. She had a thick black stick with the end holding a huge, blue blade. It's inner design had a black gem shimmering from the light. The blade on both ends were thick and deep blue as Sapphire's eyes. She looks like she weighed ten tons, but, of course, to Leo she was like a feather as he put her on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Blackstar, Soul, and I shouted. None of us could of predicted this.

-Ember's POV-

Hoshiko and I bended over laughing. Their faces were priceless! Oh gosh, how I wanted a picture! I bet that gave them a surprise. Of course, my first impression of her was quite familiar to Liz's expression. Sapphire seems so weak, but with her family's talent, gives her that extra boost. Not as great as my weapon's, but close.

Hoshiko was still trying to calm down after I had taken a deep breath. I guess she's used to this since it's her sister. I wonder, did Sapphire get that curse like Hoshiko? I mean, she already has a huge design, but I can't sense anything bad between their wavelengths. Hm… Leo… I haven't seen him in years, and he looks hotter than he did back then.

I wonder if he still remembers that note…

_**I see you everyday**_

_**Yet my heart cannot say**_

_** I love you and your ways**_

_**But do you feel the same?**_

_** You can probably tell**_

_**That I know you very well**_

_** Because when you finish this note**_

_**You will look at me, and gloat**_

_ Leo looked up to see Ember blushing underneath her hair as she ran away to go find Hoshiko. He couldn't believe she felt the same. They were two years apart, but he didn't care. He cared for her, and now he knew the truth. He smirked and laughed as he thought the note was cheesy, but it showed him what she felt._

_ Ember could feel the heat rising as she looked back and saw him staring. She turned back and kept running. She was too shy to show her red face, especially to the one she just confessed to._

-HoshiPOV-

After about half an hour of laughing, and jokes, everyone left except for Soul, Maka, Ember, Leo, Sapphire, and I. I thought that Crona guy lived here? A thought came over me as I realized I didn't get to get a place. I was about to speak when Leo interrupted, "Hey guys. I have a small place down the block. Want to crash?" "I'm down. What do you say Hoshiko?" I turned and looked at Maka. Instead of her usual pursuading, she just nodded and I smiled gratefully and gave her and Soul a hug. "Thanks for the crib guys, but we'll be down the street for now. See ya tomorrow?"

"And hope for that basketball game at the court. See ya in the morning, Hoshi." Soul gave his signature smirk and I returned it with my own. "Come back whenever Hoshi! Lets talk again." "Hah, in the morning, heck ya! Night guys." She gave Maka a wink, and Maka blushed. The rest said bye with long, tiny hugs from Sapphire. I was the last and closed the door, smiling at how cute my sister was being. I picked her up and gave her another squeeze. God, I missed her so much.

-Inside-

"Oh gosh, did I blush? Does she know? Is it obvious?" Maka walked over to the couch and sighed as she threw herself down. Soul noticed and walks over. "Tired much?" "No shi* Sherlock." Soul chuckles and puts his hands on his meister's back. She tenses up, but relaxes as he massages her shoulders. "Thanks…" She groans, causing Soul's face to burn. "DA FUCK MAKA! This is gonna be a long night…" Soul thought as he continued to massage her shoulders.

-Outside-

"Maka is sooooo sweet!" Sapphire chirped on Leo's shoulders as they walked down the street from Maka and Soul's apartment. "Their pretty cool." Leo added. "Yeah," Hoshiko murmered. "What was that, Star?" Loud scratching noises filled the air with screeches here and there. Hoshiko retreats to Ember's side and transforms her arm into her black blade. Leo holds Sapphire in his arms, with her gazing about.

Something sliding against the concrete floor was getting closer. The sounds became louder until Hoshiko could see a shadow coming from the side of one of the apartments. "Leo," Hoshiko signaled to him. "I know." Leo turned and ran back to Maka and Soul's apartment, holding Sapphire close to his chest. A whistle of wind passes by Ember, and she jumps behind Hoshiko before something sliced her face. A huge snake-like structure stood infront of them and more shadows approached from behind it. Hoshiko, with shadows covering her face, licked her lips. "It's about time…" She grinned and transforms into her sword into Ember's left hand.

-back at the apartment-

"Hey guys!" Leo bangs on the apartment door. He heard a groan, and Soul opens the door. "Whaaat?" Soul was in his plaid pajama pants and white tank while Maka was dressed in her pink, silk gown. "Hey can we stay here one night? Ember and Hoshi will be on their way soon." Soul looks behind them, "Where are they?" "Some pre-kishin got in our way to my house, so they're taking care of them right now." Maka shoved Soul out of the way, "How many?!" "Enough to take them ten minutes, tops," Leo spoke in a monotone. "Soul!" "Yeah, yeah. Leo, show us the way." Leo came in and closed the door. "Actually, if you want to see just look outside the window." Leo pointed to their back window as he set Sapphire down on one of the couches.

Soul and Maka rushed to the window and found what looked like red dots hovering around a battlefield with one girl trapped in the middle of what looked like ten pre-kishin. "Ember and Hoshi! They look like-" Before Maka could finish her sentence, Ember killed five pre-kishin in one strike with one of Hoshiko's attacks, except, with this move her blade blazed icy blue and the star turned white. "Whoah…" Soul looked in curiously as Maka's eyes opened in awe. Leo approached the window and smirks. "Just like the old days. Hoshiko has gotten stronger." As they all stared for about a minute longer, all the pre-kishin dived in. Both girls blocked out of sight, and the monsters fought furiously to grab them. Suddenly, a shadow jumps up and the blade glows blue again. As Ember raised the blade, it charged in power, giving off white tribal marks from the star. In one swing, she delivered her blow, and all the pre-kishin screech. Dust rose and cleared, leaving red souls floating around Ember and Hoshiko.

"HAH! I guess I was wrong! It was eight minutes!" Leo laughed at himself as Soul and Maka continued staring at Ember and Hoshiko. Hoshikko turned back to normal and high-fived Ember before grabbing one of the souls. "Hey, can you guys show us where to sleep?" Both Maka and Soul turned around. "Sure, come on." Maka lead the way to the hallway. Soul was about to leave until something outside caught his eye. He turned back to Hoshiko, and his eyes widened.

-Outside-

"YES! Finally, some food!" Hoshiko yelled to Ember as she grabbed one of the red souls. "It's been a while, huh Hoshi?" Ember started to collect the rest of the souls for her. "Yeah, I missed these times." Hoshiko opened her mouth wide and swallowed the soul whole. Her body pounded as if her body was a heart beating. Her eyes shined in the dark as the energy flowed within her. "Ah… Nothing beats the sensation of new energy entering my stomach…" Ember laughed at Hoshiko's dramatic scene and gave her the rest of the souls to eat.

Hoshiko ate the souls in about five minutes, licking her lips after she was done. "Hey Ember, can you check?" "Sure, Hoshi." They walked underneath a street light and Hoshiko took off her jacket and scarf. Her arms showed less designs and the choker on her neck became less thick. "Looks like you got more time." "Enough?" Ember shook her head and Hoshiko sighs. "Who cares, as long as you guys will be safe, I'm sticking till the end." Hoshiko put her gear back on and walked along with Ember to the apartment.

-Inside-

"Here's the extra mattress," Soul threw the mattress to the floor. "Thanks guys. Sorry for the trouble." Hoshiko apologized, scratching her head. "It's no problem. This gives us one more night together. G'night guys." Maka called to them. In unison, "Night!"

Time slipped by as Hoshiko rolled around on the mattress she was sharing with Sapphire and Ember. "I can't sleep…" Hoshiko got up and headed to the kitchen. "Maybe some water will be good." Hoshiko entered the kitchen and gasped as she saw Soul drinking some milk. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Soul asked. "I can't sleep. Hand me a glass, please?" Soul turned around and gave Hoshiko a small glass. "Thanks," she replied as she got tap water from the sink and swallowed a sip.

"How long are you going to keep stuff away from us?" Hoshiko choked on her water as Soul looked at her knowingly. "W-What do you mean? I answered your questions." "Then why did you seem taken aback when I asked if you were going to keep stuff from us?" Soul steps forward in case she decided to back out. Hoshiko puts down her glass and sighs, "You saw what happened outside huh?" Soul leans against the counter. "Those souls help me live. They give me strength against this… curse casted upon me.

Soul continues to nod as she goes on, interested. "The more I fight recklessly, the more corrupted I get. Unless I get a soul in return for defeating Kishin or fight for good, then I'll be fine… The thing is… I have an unique temper, especially when I was younger. I would hit people whoever insulted me, get into needless fights with older gangs, and I would always find a way to get into trouble. One day, my parents had enough and casted an old curse upon me. They told me if I continued down this path, I would die. They told me they did it because they loved me. I didn't believe them, so I left, leaving my baby sister behind. I got taken into a new family in that town I explained about previously and continued my life there. My sister and I kept in contact, but whenever she said to come back home, I told her I would go back when the time was right. All my years there is when I met Ember, that story I told you about. But two years ago, her father died because of me. I never told her this, but that gang that killed her father were looking for me and would use anything to weaken me. Their only reason was to kidnap me in order to get my real parent's money."

Hoshiko looks over to the window, "They still are, too. Nevertheless, that's the main part I have kept hidden till now. Ember and my family are the only ones who know about the curse. The thing no one knows is why the gang is after me." "Then why tell me?" Hoshiko's eyes soften as she looks at Soul's chest. "You have a very strange scar on your chest. You must understand what is needed in order to protect the ones you love." Soul looks away from Hoshiko and blushes. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. As long as you don't say anything about mine, we're okay." Hoshiko finishes the last of her water and approaches Soul.

"One more thing…" Soul looks up into her eyes, feeling his heart freeze as soon as he comes across her fiery, iced, deviled eyes. "Never get me angry." Soul gulps as she had spoken in a demon-like voice. "G'night Soul. Sweet dreams." She passes him, and he looks back at her. She looks back with her normal blue stare and smiles before heading back to the room. Soul shudders and leans back against the sink. "Dang…" He rinses his glass and goes to bed, still feeling his soul shivering from being frozen, or from almost being eaten.

_Whew, talk about a long chapter, right? BTW, thanx for reviews guys ^.^ Much appreciated_

_Please review!_

_~JD~_


End file.
